dogseatingdogs6fandomcom-20200214-history
McTavish
McTavish Luke Woofen is the deuteragonist of DogsEatingDogs6 who is the leader, dean and head of all dogs and also in charge of BarksVille. His job is to protect and fight back evil from bringing chaos wherever they go and taking over the world. He is often Norman's best friend and as he helped him to make BarksVille a happy place until they had a fallout. Norman got kicked out of BarksVille forever and was so upset as he vowed revenge on the dogs and the one who is named 'Vinny'. Allies: Vinny, Sid, Norman, Patch, Phil, Thatch, Archie, Beavis, Butthead, Winston, Squanto, Squinto, Bruce, Wendell, Cleveland, Rupert, Mr. Bean, Gund, Earl, Rick, Larry Enemies: Dementicon, Namrof, PengChill, The Tenacious Tyrants, Gangers, The Forman Gang(formerly), Patch(formerly), Forman(formerly), Dr. Wally, The Ratdroid, The Skeleton Brothers Appearance McTavish is a black Scottish Terrier with a black nose, dark brown eyes, black ears, black muzzle and a red bandana to show he is rank one of all dogs. Personality McTavish is a caring leader and ruler who makes grand ideas and does his job of protecting his dog and city, however he can be strict, cranky and grouchy at times when things go wrong and when having arguments with the dogs who are against his ideas or their bad attitude but it is really McTavish as he is in the wrong and the one at fault but he does apologise for his actions but he's really doing it to protect his subjects. Background in the DogsEatingDogs6 Saga Forman Fouse Begins McTavish owns a giant castle-like kennel in BarksVille called Kennel Keep where all of his soldiers are trained to fight. It was first threatened by a poisoned Butthead but McTavish and the gang managed to cure him but what happened then, no one knows that Forman Fouse is up to no good. After hearing that Bruce got captured by Rupert and PengChill, McTavish summons Bruno to rescue him and fires a catapult to finish off the job. After the Forman Gang broke in, Rupert and PengChill attempt to dognap Squinto but were interrupted by Beavis and Bruno as McTavish praises them only to notice the two having ongoing feuds of who is a better fighter. After hearing the rumours of Squinto getting dognapped, he assigns Beavis and Butthead on a quest to save her. Near the end, Rupert and PengChill try to slay McTavish but Rupert's jaw drops off and PengChill limps as they both dissolve. The Forman Gang didn't return until Rupert and PengChill were revived and a vengeful Forman is looking for new recruits for the next generation of The Forman Gang , but that's another story... Rise Of The SuperSpy Dogs After the first elimination of the Forman Gang but then came back for more, McTavish and his pack now work as a team of spies called SuperSpies. After a fight against Chunky and Peterson, McTavish gains more members for his team under the names Vinny, Samson, Winston and Squinto as they join in to fight Forman. They took down Forman's robot as well as Patch but when McTavish senses more henchmen on the way, he and the dogs split up to find them, but things got downhill when Vinny gets shot by Forman leaving McTavish in distraught. He is feeling just the same as before after his base was blown up and some his dogs got captured by The Doomsday Shark, but he and the remaining dogs traverse Dogtown Bay to retrieve the crystals but Peng escapes with them for a science experiment. They now try to blast the Doomsday Shark with their K9 Dragoon but crashes to the ground leaving McTavish, Archie, Bruno and Winston the only ones to infiltrate. After a fight with Peng and shutting down Forman's experiments, McTavish gets captured and sent to a torture room to be executed but the unknown assassin saves him who turns out to be Vinny alive and well and escapes. After freeing the captured dogs from an impossible code, they fight the Forman Gang and they fight again outside. Forman who is outnumbered, transforms into Formanticon while Vinny creates an antidote and leaves McTavish to do the work. After distractions from Namrof, he finally shoots Formanticon reverting back to his normal self but is unaware that Peng took control of the Doomsday Shark brainwashing McTavish plus making him capture his own friends leaving Vinny to deal with Peng and remains evil until Peng is defeated and the mind control machine is destroyed. But even after all of that, the Doomsday Shark is in a meltdown, Vinny and McTavish escape with their friends just in time. He even freezes Forman after trying to kill him one last time and tries to call out his original name as Norman but still remains as Forman. The dogs celebrate for Vinny's actions. Adventure Dogs Dial P For Patch McTavish returns in Dial P for Patch but as one of the 8 hostages and held hostage by Forman and Patch in the Doomsday Shark. He then later has a pure hatred for Patch as he wants him dead now but turns out much later the real one was in a prison cell while the other is an imposter set up by ShadowSqueak who just had another chance. After Patch was defeated, Patch apologises for his actions and McTavish is happy to have him back in the team as they escape the unstable Doomsday Shark and celebrate. Vinny The Watchdawg Double Trouble Vinny and Forman: Best Frenemies Mr. X Strikes Back The Forman Wars Revenge of the Forman Gang Sraw Rats: The Fury Awakens Return of the Evil Rat Bark To The Future The Deathly Shadow Battle For BarksVille: Animal Warfare Trivia * Starting from Vinny The Watchdawg where McTavish has similiar traits to Doctor Light. For example; the name of the powers Vinny or Norman gains. Category:Heroes Category:Forman Fouse Begins characters Category:Rise of the SuperSpy Dogs characters Category:Adventure Dogs characters Category:Dial P for Patch characters Category:Vinny the Watchdawg characters Category:Double Trouble Characters Category:Vinny and Forman Best Frenemies characters Category:Mr.X Strikes Back Category:The Deathly Shadow Characters Category:The Forman Wars characters Category:Revenge of the Forman Gang characters Category:Dogs Category:Sraw Rats The Fury Awakens characters Category:Return of the Evil Rat characters Category:Bark To The Future characters Category:Battle For BarksVille:Animal Warfare characters